By The Sea
by jojo31110
Summary: Deidara is just a teen with who didn't get the best start in life. Things get bad to worse when he gets stranded on an island with teenager Sasori, who seems to hate him one minute and still hates him the next. When Deidara is left in a bad situation, he is left helpless. Who will come to their rescue? Rated M sasodei


**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"A sailor went to sea sea sea... un..." The blonde looked around for his belt, finding it and wrapping it around his waist happily.

"To see what he could see see see..." The blonde's name was Deidara, Deidara Iwa. Deidara was excited, you see he was going to go on a voyage for a school project. It was just him going to go on this voyage, since he was the only one who asked.

"And all that he could see see see... un..." He couldn't help but sigh at his singing, always adding 'un' at the end of everything. It was a speech habbit I suppose.

"Was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea!" Deidara finished his song cheerfully, standing up in triumph, mainly because he had finally managed to get changed.

It had taken him only a few minutes to get changed, but ages to actually choose what to wear. It wasn't because he was vain, he just wanted to look good. He wore blue jeans, which were quiet baggy on him. Today he wore appropiate foot wear to be on a ship, black boots, tied up clumsily.

Then he decided on a blue and white striped top, with a black waistcoat over, just for that extra bit of style. He had his hair tied up in his usual style, a high blonde ponytail which was tied up with a few black bobbles. People could easily mistake him for a girl, but he insists he's a male and _straight_, people actually thought he liked boys for some strange reason.

Deidara pulled out his backpack, and spilled the contents inside over his bed, he nearly always forgot something all the time. Camera, extra batterys, pencils, pens, sketchbook, notebook, bottled water and lunch, which was a simple half a loaf of bread, maybe not even that.

The blonde didn't come from the richest of all familys, he just got lucky that the captain of the boat let him on for free. Deidara smiled as he put everything back into the backpack, he had always dreamed of going on a boat. Sure the voyage was expected to take the whole day, setting of early morning and coming in pretty late.

It was a good thing that the blonde had a good nights sleep. He flung the bag over his back and quietly walked out of his room, trying not to disturb any of this family, not like it bothered him if they got woken up, he just couldn't be bothered to argue.

Deidara didn't get on well with any of his family, including parents _and_ grandparents, who insisted he was a mistake. Not like any of this bothered the blonde any more, he knew his parents didn't want him, they made that obvious enough already.

He crept along the living room and slowly pushed the front door open, quietly shutting it after. A smell of salt and... more salt hung in the air. Well maybe that was because the blonde practically lived next to the docks which where obviously next to the sea. Deidara looked at the other boats that were there, quickly spotting his.

It wasn't the biggest but it also wasn't the smallest. It had enough room for many people on deck and the blonde also knew there was a downstairs. Deidara smiled as he made his way, heading to the ship. He stood infront of it, then spotted the captain.

The captain gave him a smile, his name was Naruto. Naruto was around in his twentys, though he was an experinced sailor so thats why he got his own ship, which he called for some strange reason 'The Believer'. Well maybe it was because Naruto always said 'believe it' after nearly everything he said.

"Hey Deidara isn't it?" Naruto jumped out of the ship, landing just infront of Deidara, who watched in awe. "Are you ready?"

Deidara nodded, still looking at the ship, this was it! Naruto gave the blonde a smile, before standing to the side. "Just jump on then!"

Deidara looked for the steps that led onto the ship, finding them and slowly climbing on. When he stood on the boat's surface, he felt slightly uncertain as the boat slowly rocked back and forth. Deidara wasn't used to being on this type of flooring, and clung on tightly to the near by railing.

"You'll get used to it soon!" Deidara turned to see another person on the boat. She was a pretty young woman, also in her twentys and known as Naruto's wife. Her hair was shoulder lenght and a pink colour which was surprisenly her natural hair colour. She had eyes like emeralds which shone brightly in the sunlight.

She wore a brown skirt, with white leggings underneith. Brown boots covered her feet. She had a white long sleeved top on and a brown leather jacket on. This woman reminded Deidara of a pirate.

"I'm Sakura by the way, whats your name?" Deidara managed to let go of the railing to face the woman properaly, though he still felt uncertain.

"I'm Deidara, un. Naruto let me on the ship for the day." Sakura smiled, before rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"He had let someone else on The Believer as well... he hasn't arrived yet. He needs to hurry up because we set of in a few minutes. Well I'll take you downstairs since for a starter, you look like your going to fall over and it's going to be pretty busy as we set of."

Deidara nodded and the pink haired female led him down some steps. Downstairs he found that there was one room, which you walked straight into, had a circular couch, with a table in the middle. Then there was the bathroom which was in the next room. The other room was full of maps and navigation stuff, which Deidara didn't really understand that much.

"Just sit down here okay!" Sakura said, pointing at the couch which the blonde sat on. She smiled as she bounced back up the steps, with a spring in her step.

Deidara looked out of the window which was next to him and watched the sea wave to him. He would start that assessment once they actually started sailing. The blonde didn't feel sea sick, thank god because he _didn't_ need that stress.

XXX

A few mintues later Deidara heard the door open again, and Sakura came back down, though she wasn't on her own. Behind her was another person, that must of been the other one who she talked about.

He had red messy hair, which was cut short. Deidara couldn't see his face since he was looking down, hiding most of it. He simply wore trainers, jeans, a plain t shirt and a black sweater.

"Deidara, this is Sasori!" Sakura said, seating the red head, who still didn't look at the blonde in the eyes. "He's also working on a project so maybe you could help each other! I have to go now and help, come up when you want... well in sensible time..." She ran back up the steps.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, un. So your Sasori?" Sasori simply sighed, before practically glaring at the blonde, who looked at him slighly confused.

"Listen brat, I came to _work_ not _chat_. Just keep out of my way okay?" Deidara blinked before slowly nodding, satisfying the red head who pulled out a notebook and started to draw.

Deidara bit his lip nervously, before pulling out his own notebook, he decided to start, well he _was__**.**_ The ship suddenly jolted, causing the blonde to nearly loose his balance. Sasori grinned while the blonde held onto the cushions of the couch, had he not been on a boat before? Well obviously not, because the blonde started to look around startled.

"We're setting of brat." Sasori smirked, continuing to draw whatever he had started. Deidara rolled his eyes, he _knew_ that, he just wasn't used to the feeling. He put the notebook back in his bag, maybe he should start it later...

XXX

"So what do you think?" Deidara watched the sea, it was...beautiful. It was a deep blue, the waves occasionally crashing into the ship and causing to shake a little. The blonde also like the sound the ocean made, crashing into the ship.

"It's beautiful, un." Deidara watched, his eyes sparkling, just like the sea. Infact, Deidara's eyes looked the same shade as the ocean. He gasped as he saw something jump from the ocean, it was just a few fish. He watched as some birds swooped down and tried to make a grab at the helpless fish, with only half of the birds suceeding.

Sasori rolled his eyes and leant on the railing, also looking into the ocean, what was so special about it anyway? It was just a load of water... which was also freezing. "What's wrong Sasori, un?"

The red head looked at the blonde. "Nothing, why so you ask..." better not call him a brat. Deidara smiled, not in a cocky way, but in a kind way.

"You just looked sad, un. But if you insist your alright... then your alright!" The blonde turned back to the ocean, his hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze. "Isn't this beautiful, un?"

"No..." Sasori looked back down at the ocean, he still didn't see any beauty of the sea. It looked grey and boring to him. The only reason why he was on this ship anyway was to complete his assessment of drawing a sunset and Sasori knew if he was out at sea, he would get a stunning one.

Deidara shuffled around awquardly, trust Sasori to make an awquard moment. He decided to keep quiet, Sasori would just disagree with anything he said anyway. Deidara knew he was being nice to the red head who was just being mean. Was he doing something wrong? Deidara never really understood 'friendship' as he never had any friends before, maybe it was a mistake of him thinking him and Sasori could be friends.

He had never seen Sasori before, he must of not been from his part of village. Sasori was also not at the blonde's school so he must come from a different school though there were only two in the town.

Deidara sighed as he headed back down the steps, then lying down on the couch. He wasn't feeling bad, he just wanted his own space. One reason why he thought he couldn't become a sailor because he had this phobia of open spaces. The ocean was _huge_ and had had plenty of space.

It was a surprise that he didn't freak out when looking at the ocean, but the beauty of it captured him, taking his mind of the big space ahead of him. Deidara liked nearly anything, even the strangest of stuff, which varied from even a dusty window ledge or a boring brick wall, there was beauty in anything.

Deidara sat up, thinking about Sasori once again, how could he not think the sea was beautiful? Deidara was going to prove to Sasori that the sea _can_ be beautiful. He jumped up the steps, but when he opened the door he was in for a surprise. The sky had turned into a smokey grey, with cold rain shooting down like bullets.

The sea had turn vicious and started to crash into the side of the boat harder than before. "Get back down!" Deidara turned to sea Naruto standing infront of him.

Sasori quickly came along a gave Deidara a little push, also wanting to get him back down. The blonde went back down the steps quickly along with Sasori, they both sat on the couch.

"We're in storm." Sasori said in a 'matter of fact' tone, to the blonde's annoyance, he also was aware of the storm.

"I couldn't of guessed, un." Deidara snapped back sarcasticly, making the red head give him a huge death glare.

"I guess your not that stupid then?" Sasori smirked as the blonde's face reddened.

"I'm not stupid, un! Your the stupid one!" Sasori lost the smirk real quick, and went back to the death glare.

"Your calling _me_ stupid? Please, I'm the top in everything in class, I know all." Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"So if you know all then, un. Who am I?" Sasori gave a slight grin, looking away at the blonde though you could see half his face.

"Your Deidara Iwa, the one with the family who ignores you all the time. No one likes you and your life fails. Though you are quiet smart though..." The red head quietened when he saw the blonde's expression. He was looking down at the floor, he had hit the truth.

Sasori felt a wave of guilt hit his body, he didn't really mean to upset the blonde _that_ bad. "Deidara I-"

"Don't apologize, un. You got it all right..." Deidara turned away, looking back out of the window. The sea had lost all it's beauty because of the storm. He stopped looking when he felt a drop of water hit his nose. He looked up to see a slight crack in the roof above.

Sasori looked up aswell, noticing the blonde had sensed something wrong. The crack began to grow. "We need to get out of here..." Sasori mumbled, standing up and heading to the steps.

The blonde followed, it would be a matter of time before the roof would break through. Pushing open the door the two teens saw mayhem. The sky was full of angry clouds which where throwing down as much a rain as possilbe. The wind had picked up and was throwing the boat back and forth.

"Deidara! Sasori! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, running to them. "Get back downstairs!"

"We can't! The ceiling is coming through!" Sakura looked at Sasori, worry in her eyes.

"God... this isn't good." She ran to Naruto to tell the news. Deidara looked at the sailors who were doing different things to help with the ship, which was starting to slightly tip to the side.

"What should we do, un?" Deidara asked, he was answered with bucket being thrown into his hands by Sasori, who also had a bucket and was scooping water out of the boat and throwing it into the sea. Deidara immeadiently copied, but their efforts were wasted by a wave knocking water into the ship, making it wobble madly.

Deidara clung onto the railings, though they were slippy. Sasori looked around to see the captain trying to pull the sail down, but failing miserably. How could he help? There was lots to do but only little time.

The two teens watched in horror as the waves began to grow bigger and bigger, until they started to tower the ship. The next one that came was nearly three times bigger than the ship.

"What do we, un?" Deidara turned to Sasori desperatly, he said he knew all. Sasori along with every other person on the ship was drentched, his hair sticking to his head.

Sasori didn't know, he really didn't know. He was going to die, the wave was going to sink the ship. Deidara gasped as the wave quickly approached, this was it. He had never seen anything like it, is was so fast. It was fleeting, he knew it would last a few seconds before it disapeared, though it was actually quiet amazing to look at despite the fact that its going to kill him.

He closed his eyes tight, the wave was seconds of before hitting the ship. Instead of feeling an icy blast of water hit him though, he felt someone knock into him, it was Sasori. The red head had slipped, fell into the blonde and ended up knocking them into the sea...

XXX

"Brat?... Wake up!" Deidara moaned as he woke up, though that didn't take him long. A bucket of water hit his face.

"What was that for, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Just checking if you were dead or not, seems that you and I were the only survivors." Deidara lifted his head and looked around, they weren't on a boat.

He was lying in damp sand, very close to the sea. "Are you sure, un?"

Sasori nodded, looking around. "I should know because _I_ was the one who saved _you_?"

"You what, un?" Sasori smirked, watching the blonde look at him uncomfortably.

"When we fell of the ship, you blacked out though I managed to actually keep awake. I found a piece of drift wood or whatever you call it. I found you a little bit away and put you on that drift wood and we started to float away. I fell asleep soon enough and when I woke, we we're on this deserted island, though you don't need to thank me for oh I don't know, _saving your life?_" Deidara rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if he _asked_ to be saved.

"_Thank_ you, un..." Sasori shrugged, stood up and started to walk of. "Hey were are you going, un?"

Sasori turned around and smirked at the blonde. "I've done enough to help you brat. I'm going to find some shelter somewhere along with some food. _Don't_ you dare follow me, as I said, I've already done enough to help you."

Deidara stared for a few moments, watching the red head walk of. Great. He was standed on a deserted island on his own, with no water, food, protection, and warm clothing. Well the sun was shining brightly so that warmed the blonde up slightly.

He did the smart thing of taking his waistcoat and top of and laying them on the dry sand to dry of. Deidara just hoped the red head wasn't around, because he was awfully shy. He kept his trousers on, they would dry up real quickly if he was lucky. He looked at the top, it had a few rips here and there. The waistcoat how ever was alright for some reason. The bottom of Deidara's trousers were frayed and he was missing a shoe.

He threw the other one on the sand, he didn't really need it anyway. Deidara felt the grains of the golden sand slip in between his toes. He wiggled them slightly to try and get the sand out but it resulted with more pouring onto his feet meaning more sand went between.

Deidara noticed something floating out in the sea, where the water was shallow... it was his backpack! He ran into the ocean, managing to grab the bag which he pulled to the shore. When he opened it lots of water spilt on the sand. Nothing would be saved.

Well the only thing that was actually alright was the bottled water, it was in a bottle duh! His bread was soggy so he just threw that away. The camera didn't seem so healthy, when he opened it to the batterys alot of water spilt out. There was not point in checking it out _now_. He threw that away aswell, along with the batterys, what use where they now?

The pens looked alright, though when he tried to write on his skin, nothing showed up. The pencils however, where another object that could be saved. He laid them on his damp t shirt and went back into the bag. The only thing left was the notebook, was there any point in trying to save it? He tried anyway, and opened it up in the middle and placed in next to his clothes, which were drying up nicely.

The blonde took a drink of water, which he had luckily not opened yet. He took a few sips, before screwing the lid back on, he didn't know how long it would be until he would find fresh water. He sighed when he looked at the bread, there was no way he would touch _that_. It was okay though, he had lasted without food for three days once.

It's not like he was already starved, he had only eaten last night. He skipped breakfast, excited to get to the ship. It was strange, he thought it would be a relaxing day where he could get on with his project quietly, but then the storm ruined everything.

Thats when the obvious struck him, he was _trapped_ on a deserted island. There was a forest behind him, thick with trees. Then there was the sand which he sat on. Now thinking of it, there was alot of sand... spreading out in what seemed like miles long. No, now wasn't the time to freak out about the huge space, he had to prepare for the night.

The blonde checked his shirt and waistcoat, they were still damp and there was no point of risking getting a cold. He decided to go with out and entered the forest, though not going in to far. Now what was the most important thing right now? Was it food? Nah, he would worry about that later. Water was importnant though he had enough to last him a little while. Protection... well he decided to sleep on the sand for the night, its not like he was going to get attacked. Well that left one thing and that was warmth.

Deidara decided to look for some firewood, dry sticks would be the best option. He wondered around for a while, finding a healthy amount, before heading back to the sand with an armful of sticks. He placed them on the soft sand, in a heap. Deidara also found some decent sized rocks and put them in a ring around the sticks, though he had to make several journeys since they were pretty heavy.

He was satisfyed with what he had done so far and he noticed the sun in the sky, setting. The sky was painted dark orange and red, with the sun a golden ball of brightness. It looked wonderful. Though he had to hurry up with the fire, the tempreture was starting to drop. He picked up two sticks, and started to rub them together, that was how you made fire, right?

Maybe it did, but it took him almost a _hour_ just to get a spark. His eyes lit up as he had _finally _made a fire, placing the sticks into the pile, in which they soon all set alight. Deidara threw his arms up in triumph, he had finally made a fire! He turned to the clothes that were on the floor and felt them, they had finally dried so they were bone dry.

He pulled each item of clothing back on and knelt next to the fire, warming his hands up. He pulled them away once they where warm enough. Deidara turned to the notebook and was surprised to find that was also dry to. He picked it up, sat crossed legged and placed it on his lap. Sure the pages were crumpled but they were hard and dry, suitable to write on.

Deidara smiled as he pulled out a pencil, he had just gotten this idea! You know how he had to do an assessment? Well it was being based on being stranded on a deserted island, and you had to write a diary for the next few days. Well Deidara was experiencing the real thing! The only reason he went on the ship was because he would of felt stranded.

He placed the pencil on the page and luckily, it worked, Deidara decided to start writing.

_3rd June 2013 Day 1_

_Well I've officially been stranded for around 6 hours. I am on my own, well I wouldn't of been if Sasori hadn't ditched me, he is so strange. One minute he shouts at me, the next he ignores me, then he saves my life acting like I asked him to, then he leaves me! That idiot, though I'm not going to let that stop me! I've already started a fire, don't worry I don't mean I've set the island on fire, just a small fireplace for warmth. I wonder where Sasori is? I hope he's okay... no of course he will be alright! He even said himself he knows all..._

_Well thats about it, though I think I'm starting to freak out a little, to much space... Never mind, I'll fix that problem tomorow or something._

_Deidara_

XXX

That should be enough. He placed the notebook next to him as he lay on the sand, his fingers running through his slightly wet hair. The reason was this because his hair was really thick, meaning it takes longer to dry as usual. Deidara sighed softly , watching the stars gently glow down on him.

He was almost relieved to see an airplane fly threw those stars, it kind of made him feel like he wasn't on his own. Deidara blinked, a few fresh tears rolling from the corners of his eyes. He was stuck on this island and most likely to die on this island. Deidara closed his eyes, and put both hands under his head, he needed something or someone to comfort him...

XXX

Sasori sighed as he sat on the top of the roof. He had been lucky and had found this abandoned wooden hut, it was clean enough, with the walls and floors made out of wood which had been nailed together. Inside he found a matress on the floor with flakes of dirt on it. There was no duvet. There were cuboards, though they were empty apart from the bowl of cleanish water, which he drunk quickly.

Maybe... just maybe he could go and find that blonde... He did feel a little guilty leaving him like that and it would be his fault if the blonde died...

No he wouldn't die! It was Deidara right? Nah brat sounded better, even if it did annoy Deidara. Sasori jumped down from the roof, it wasn't even that high, only reaching the size of half a tree. He went inside the hut, which had no door.

Sasori looked around the hut, sighing slightly. First he had to find a water supply and somewhere to store the water... well the bowl will be alright for that. Food, food wasn't that much of a problem well hopefully...

It was pretty warm inside the hut, Sasori even took his jacket of. He collapsed onto the bed, making himself comftable, maybe he'll go and look for the blonde tomorow...

XXX

"GIVE THAT BACK, UN!" Deidara stared annoyed at this seagull. He had spent the last hour trying to catch fish, only using his hands. They always slipped out and swam away until one _finally_ stayed still and Deidara caught it.

_Unfortunately_, a seagull stared to be _very_ awquard, took the fish right from the blonde's hand and started to run of. Damnit it was fast... and Deidara soon gave up, heading back to the ocean to try and catch another. It took yet another hour but he caught another one, took it to the fire which was still lit and cooked it.

Deidara ate the fish up in a matter of minutes, though he swore he wouldn't eat meat after that, it was pretty disgusting looking at and eating fish guts... Well now that he had finally eaten, he could go and explore. He picked up the notebook and pencil and went of to explore, he might head back, he might not.

The forest was very... puzzling. It was full of slender trees with healthy big leafs hanging down. There were lots of tropical flowers, all of them the colours of the rainbows, starting from the brightest red to the darkest purple. Then there was the mud on the ground, instantly rubbing on the blonde's feet, which he slightly cringed at.

He looked a mess... like he had lived here for years, not just a night. Deidara sighed, before ducking under a branch. There were so many branches, typical. When would he have to start to crawl? Of course he meant it as a joke, but the joke was on him. There was a _huge_ spider web in the way of the path, and there was _no way _he was going to walk through it.

Instead he found a gap where a tree route was, crawled through that and climbed out of the opposite side. Well... that was easy.

XXX

Sasori sighed as he walked around. He. Was. Lost. Sasori out of all people, got lost. He hit his head with his hand, how could of he got lost? He only went to look for a pond or something, but instead found himself lost. Great, even blondie wouldn't get lost this easily. Sasori realised his own stupidity, was the effects of living on a island already having effect on him?

Of course not, he just needs to turn around, wait didn't he already walk down there? No, wait yes that rocks does look awfully familular, nope the red head was lost. He kicked a nearby tree, and clutched his foot, that hurt!

Well maybe he deserved it, after all he had been a total idiot, well he wasn't that bad being honest. _"I wonder where the brat is?"_ Sasori thought, running a hand through his red locks. He blinked a few times, just realising what was infront of him.

A pond. Jackpot! Sasori ran over and knelt aside it, touching the cool water, it seemed clean enough. He had enough common sense to bring the bowl with him so he filled that with water, that could be for drinking... or washing? He wasn't going to wash in the pond, he wanted to keep the river clean.

He cupped his hands and put them in the river, before bringing them to his lips and drunk quickly. It felt like he hadn't had a drink in ages.

Sasori picked the bowl bag up, the water slightly vibrating a little, but quickly went still.

XXX

Deidara looked down, regretting he had done this. He had climbed a tree, hoping for a better view. He instead found himself getting stuck halfway up, though it was pretty high. This was just _perfect_. Deidara felt his grip slip, he was holding onto a tree branch, not standing on anything else.

He might of slipped, the branch being the only thing to grab onto. He had no energy to pull himself up, so he had stayed hanging. If Sasori came along now... that would be so embaressing. Deidara grinned slightly, thinking of what Sasori would say if he saw him now...

"What are you doing?" Deidara froze, looking down to see the red head looking up at him, with a very confused look on his face.

"Uh..." Deidara grinned awquardly. "Just hanging around, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes, placing the bowl onto the floor and crossing his arms.

"Do you need any help brat?" Sasori raised an eyebrow when he saw the blonde shake his head, though the red hed knew that the blonde was struggling to keep his hold.

"Are you sure? Oh well..." Sasori grinned turning around to pick up his bowl of water, oh well the blonde did just say he didn't want any help...

"Wait, un!" Sasori turned around and looked up to see the blonde again.

"Yes?" Sasori was acting of course, a little cocky, which slightly annoyed Deidara, but he knew that Sasori was the only person to help.

"Maybe you could help me after all, un..." Sasori placed the bowl down once again.

"Okay then..." Sasori stood there for a few minutes before sighing.

"Are you going to help then, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would of realised you needed to jump." Deidara's eyes widened in horror.

"J-jump, un? WHY WOULD I JUMP!? THATS INSANE!" Sasori grinned, holding out his arms.

"I'll catch you brat, unless you don't want help..." Deidara sighed, looked down at the red head and started to loosen your grip.

"Promise you'll catch me, un?" Sasori shrugged, he wasn't promising anything. Well that was good enough anything, Deidara let go of the branch, and felt... himself being caught. He looked up to see a brown pair of eyes looking down at him.

"There, NOW GET UP!" Deidara cringed slightly as he stood up, that was so embarressing... though he turned to the red head and gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks Sasori, un." Sasori rolled his eyes, he was worrying for nothing. The blonde poked his tounge at the red head, with a silly smile on his face.

"Your so childish..." Sasori poked his tounge out for a split second, making the blonde laugh at him. Deidara smiled at the red head, before looking down at the bowl of water.

"Where did you get that, un?" Sasori pointed in the direction he just went. "Thanks."

The blonde took of, but picking up his notebook and water bottle on his way. Sasori simply shook his head and continued to look for his 'house'.

Deidara reached the pond in a matter of moments. Fresh water, perfect! Deidara downed his water what was left in the bottle, before filling it up again with some more water. He inspected the water closely, it didn't look that dirty.

Well that solved his water problem, well maybe, it depended if he got lost on the way to the pond. There had to be a way to remember... oh well he would think of something later. He smiled as he looked around, holding the notebook to his chest and the bottle of water swinging down by his side.

Maybe he should carry on, yeah he should do that! He ran around the pond and carried on, venturing on ahead. The route he took was the same as the other one before, full of wild life. He watched the trees and flowers, then stopped. He saw a butterfly... just flying. Then in dissapeared completely, well it got eaten. Deidara looked at the lizard that just ate the poor butterfly... but thats life, fleeting.

Thats what he calls art, fleeting. Well actually he calls it an explosion. He got that from after watching a firework show from his bedroom window and from that day on, confirmed art was an explosion.

XXX

"Well this is certainly interesting, un." Deidara looked up at the rocky ledge. He tapped the wall which then a few small rocks fell down. "The ledge must be unstable..."

Deidara shrugged, he had just sat down for a rest since he had been running for the last hour. He sat next to the rock wall, which a few rocks slipped down. Non of this was actually important though Deidara looked at the rock wall slightly confused. It looked so solid so why should rocks fall down?

"Oh well, un." Deidara turned back around and headed on, hoping to discover something else. To his dissapointment there wasn't anything, just more trees, plants, and the odd few animals. Non of these really bothered the blonde, he had already seen many of them and they were starting to look boring to look at.

He carried on for a hour longer before deciding to carry on back. He pulled out the water bottle and took a sip of water, he was so thirsty, expeccialy the hot sun beating down on the area below. Deidara knew he was heading in the right direction when he passed that rock wall again, it seemed that more rocks had fallen down, though Deidara had no concern for that.

The blonde passed more trees, why was there so many trees?! Oh yeah... he was in a forest. He stopped when he heard a rustling sound. On the ground he spied something coming from the old leaves. It was a snake, which was looking at Deidara as he were dinner. Deidara uncertainly backed away from the snake, he didn't really know what type of snake it was. It continued to look at the blonde with a greedy look in both its eye.

Deidara didn't make any quick movements, the snake would just attack him if he did. He watched as it started to open his mouth up slightly, showing two pointed teeth. Deidara figured then it would be a poisonous snake... wait poisonous?! The blonde started to panic, backing away slightly quicker though not looking away from the snake.

Not looking where he was going, Deidara managed to stand on a dry twig, which snapped really loudly. Deidara froze in fear, crap... The snake lunged at the blonde, managing to bite his arm. "OW!" The snake bit in deeper however, content on killing the blonde in one go. The snake suddenly stopped and let go, surpriseing the blonde until he realised why. Sasori had come to save him, and had stabbed the snake with a pointed stick, which had made the snake stop. It slithered away in defeat, his wound already bleeding heavily.

"Stupid brat! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Sasori looked at the blonde while Deidara glared back, clutching where the snake had bit him.

"Do you really think I planned on getting bitten, un?! THE SNAKE STARTED IT!" He added childishly. Sasori rolled his eyes, walking over to the blonde.

"Move your hand, I want to look at it." Deidara moved his hand and Sasori looked at the mark. There was two big holes from where the snake bitten him, they were oozing with warm blood. "You've been poisoned and your going to die."

"I'M WHAT, UN?!" Sasori chuckled, looking at the mark, he found it funny to annoy the blonde, though what he said was half true. It was poisoned but it would actually take around a day to die... the only way to stop the poison from spreading.

"I'm going to have to cut of your arm." Deidara screamed at Sasori again, obviously having mixed emotions, them being frightened, annoyed, angry and worried. "Calm down... though I can't promise you it won't hurt."

"Gee thanks, un. Well how are you going to cut it of then? You got a saw?" The red head raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I actually do have a saw. I found it outside my house."

"...WHY IS EVERYTHING SO COINCIDENTAL, UN?!" Sasori shrugged, walking of with blonde slowly following from behind.

"I don't know..."

XXX

As soon as they reached Sasori's hut, Deidara decided to make a run for it, though Sasori made an easy grab and pinned the blonde in place, firmly clutching the blonde's wrist so he wouldn't move.

"YOUR GOING TO CUT MY ARM OF, UN! I'D RATHER DIE!" Sasori rolled his eyes, looking at how sharp the blade was. It was blunt, very blunt, which would result in it being more painful then it had to be.

"No I think you'd want me to cut your arm of." Deidara stared at the red head as he was insane, HE DIDN'T WANT HIS ARM TO BE CUT OF! He sulked as he sat down in defeat, holding his arm out. Sasori looked where the bite was, he was going to cut just under the shoulders.

"Okay, this may hurt, (will hurt) a little bit. If you try to struggle then it will hurt a lot, and if you struggle then there will be a high chance I slip and do something stupid like cut your neck of, is this all clear brat?... Okay your obviously not going to answer me so here we go!" Sasori pulled the saw out and placed it on the blonde's arm...

XXX

Sasori threw the arm outside, birds would get it... though he hoped that Deidara suddenly wanted to keep it, though that would be highly strange. It took a few hours but Sasori had sucessfully removed the arms, though he realised he had no bandages so the blonde passed out from to much blood coming out of him. Sasori instead found some leaves and wrapped them around the arm instead, though it was hard to keep them in place. It the end he put his jumper on Deidara instead, hiding most of where the arm should of been.

The red head stood up and looked around the hut, there was blood staining the ground, from where Sasori started sawing brutally... well he could of been a little more gentle. He threw the saw out as soon as he finished with it, there was no use for it anymore, especcialy since it was blunt. He stood outside, watching the moon shine brightly in the sky above, and the raindrops gently falling towards the ground.

One of these droplets hit his nose, taking him by surprise so he blinked a few times before realising it was just a drop of rain. It was cold and Sasori shivered slightly, used to wearing his warm jumper which was currently on the blonde. How did Deidara even survive the night yesterday? It was freezing and the blonde only wore a t-shirt and a sleeveless waistcoat. Maybe he had underestimated him a little, and Deidara was smarter than he looked.

Sasori had heard about Deidara a few years ago, when the blonde walked though his local street. He had his head held high, ignoring all the comments which were shouted at him, he didn't even flinch when he felt a rock hit his back. Sasori had been watching from his bedroom window and examined the blonde thoroughly. This must of been the child with the parents who neglected him. Sasori had heard some kids talk about Deidara at school. Sasori liked to know everything about everyone so he mentally noted about the blonde.

Looking over his shoulder at the blonde now, Sasori couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he hated to say but he was actually one of the haters and sometimes joined in with the name calling. He regretted it the next day, he wasn't a name caller. Deidara sighed softly as he slept, not moving in his sleep at all. Well maybe it was because he didn't want to roll onto his arm.

Sasori gave one last look at the outside world before heading back inside the hut, sitting down on the matress and lying down, though he tried to stay as far as the blonde as possible. This soon proved impossible and Sasori edged towards the sleeping blonde, before slowly falling to a deep sleep...

XXX

Deidara awoke to see him and Sasori _way_ to close to each over, the red head was actually holding him to his chest, Sasori's arms securely wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Um... Sasori, un?" Sasori slowly opened his eyes, not even realising his position.

"Whats wrong?" Deidara's cheeks were dusted a pinkish colour as he tried to look at Sasori in the eye.

"Could you get of please, un?" Sasori then realised is postion, letting go of the blonde as if he were hot, and pushed himself away. He stood up from the matress, dusting his trousers.

"Sorry..." Deidara smiled at him, his golden locks in messy tangles, though he had the blonde bang still covering his left eye.

"It's alright, un." He yawned and stretched his arms, wait... he looked over to his right arm, well lets make that, he stretched his _arm_. "I totally forgot about that, un..."

He stood up as well, though it still felt strange without two arms, Deidara tried to get used to the feeling, moving the shoulder around a little to get used to it. Sasori walked out of the hut, it was _still_ raining.

"Great..." Deidara stood beside the red head, looking out of the door, it was raining...

"Whats wrong Sasori, don't you like rain, un?" Sasori shrugged, still looking outside.

"Its just that I don't like to get wet..." Deidara chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, typical Sasori... He turned around to go back to the matress but found the flooring was wet from the rain, and knocked into the redhead, knocking them both outside. Deidara fell into Sasori, who was lying on the floor, covered in mud.

"I'm so sorry, un!" Sasori looked up at the blonde who was ontop of him. Damnit! Why did he look so adorable when he was innocent? Big blue eyes locked into muddy brown ones. Sasori lifted his arm of, ready to push the blonde of, but instead, raised it to Deidara's very red cheek and cupped it. He pulled the blonde's face closer aswell as his own and locked their lips together. Deidara eyes widening in surprise.

Sasori pulled away, looking at Deidara, who looked at him speachless.

"Sasori, un?" Sasori smiled, caressing the blonde's cheek. Deidara went quiet at the touch, his hands were so soft. Deidara brought his only avalible hand and held onto Sasori's hand which was on his cheek.

"I love you brat..." Deidara nuzzled into the red head's neck, his long blonde hair tickling Sasori's chin.

"Love you Danna, un..." The two didn't even realise the rain pounding down onto them, once again drenching the clothing that they were making. Sasori soon realised this, grinning slightly.

"My my we're drenched..." he smirked. Before Deidara had even realised the red head had taken his borrowed jumper of, along with the top. He snuggled into the red head closely, the cool breeze slicing his skin. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively, rubbing his chin on the top of the blonde's head.

"Sasori it's freezing, un!" Sasori chuckled, picking the blonde up, taking him inside. It was still cold inside though atleast they were out of the rain. Deidara sat on the matress, realising that he couldn't warm his arm up, which was in dripping wet...

"You look cold brat..." Sasori walked over to the blonde again, taking his own shirt of in the progress. "I know what will warm you up..."

Deidara gasped as he felt himself being pushed down onto the single matress. Sasori smirked, giving a slight hum as he slid he hands down the the belt of the blonde's trousers, sucessfully managing to undo it.

"How is that going to warm me up, un? Last time I checked taking clothes of made you... wait... OHHHH! I get it now!" Sasori rolled his eyes, poking Deidara on the nose playfully.

"Your really stupid, brat..." Soon Sasori had sucessfully taken of each one's clothing, and looked down at the blonde hungrily. "This might hurt a little..."

XXX

(MUWAHAHA! ME NO WRITE DETAILED LEMON! Yet...maybe...)

Sasori stroked Deidara's hair, running his slender fingers through the slightly knotted golen strands. The blonde had placed his head on the redhead's chest and was sleeping peacfully. The rain was still hammering down, and some droplets blew into the hut, though they didn't hit the red head of the blonde.

Why wouldn't the rain just let up already?! It was like... early afternoon, they needed to go and find some food. Sasori gently nudged the blonde, who opened one eye and looked up at the red head, half alseep.

"You need to wake up brat." Sasori said. Deidara sighed, before sitting up, he was just having the most awesome dream ever now he had ruined it. The red head pulled his clothes back on, throwing the blonde his along with Sasori's jumper.

"This is your jumper, un." Deidara said, throwing it back, resulting in Sasori throwing it back at the blonde again, who frowned at the red head.

"Yeah but you need it more brat. Just put it on okay?" Deidara pulled it on, standing up. He still wasn't used to only having one arm, it was so annoying! He looked over at the desk, slightly surprised to see his notebook on there. "I brought that back when you were bit."

"Thanks, un." Deidara opened it up, the pages were slightly muddy but where still in good enough condition to write on, he decided to write the second entry.

XXX

_Day 2 uh... Afternoon time, or is it day 3? I don't know..._

_Time goes by really quick so its hard to remember the time, day, though that isn't important now. Well it's only been so so days and I've already had my arm BRUTALLY HACKED OF __**(Sasori here, just took the pencil of, I was gentle brat.) **__GENTLE?! YOU USED A BLUNT SAW, I EVEN SAW IT MY SELF! __**(Hurry up brat we need to go)**__ Fine whatever, we're going to go and find some food since we haven't had any, well I did the other day... it was fish and it was DISGUSTING!_

_Deidara __**and Sasori**_

XXX

The two stepped outside, managing not to fall over this time. There were droplets of raining sliding of leaves and hitting them, though it didn't matter because there was already millions of rain drops hitting them in the first place. The ground was very wet, resulting Sasori's shoes being caked in mud, whilst Deidara's feet just getting dirty.

"I hope we find a waterfall or something, un." Deidara ran his fingers through his golden locks, he really wanted to wash his hair because it felt like he hadn't washed it in years.

"There should be one somewhere, I can _hear_ one..." Sasori was right, there was a sound of water crashing loudly into a lake or something like that. The two kept an eye out for that though there main objective was to find some food.

"That reminds me, un. I'm not eating fish, that was disgusting!" Sasori rolled his eyes, looking through some bushes.

"I'm a vegertarian anyway brat, I wouldn't eat a fish anyway..." He found nothing in the bush and the leaves sprung back into place. Sasori looked up at the trees. "I think we should explore the other side of the island..."

"The other side, un? I thought we already explored like half the island." Sasori raised an eyebrow while giving a slight grin.

"We haven't even explored a tenth of it brat." Deidara looked dissapointed, this island was huge... Well they had plently of time so they could explore.

"Okay then, un. But can we find the waterfall soon?" Sasori nodded, listening hard. The waterfall should be close by...

He walked through two trees which were closely pressed together. Sasori found a bush, so he pushed a branch out of the way, finding the waterfall, no wonder he could hear it...

"Found it Dei!" Deidara grinned at the redhead, who just looked at him confused. "Whats wrong?"

"You called me Dei instead of brat, un." Sasori shrugged, pushing his way through the bush.

"So?" Deidara followed him, looking at the waterfall.

"Well its a first time, un. Aw... Sasori loves me!" Deidara started to tease Sasori, slightly annoying him. They reached the lake and Deidara _still_ hadn't shut up, so Sasori pushed him in. The water was _freezing_.

"SASORI!" The blonde gasped at the icy water hit his body. "You idiot, it'll take ages for the clothes to dry, un!"

Sasori shrugged. "Oh well your just going to have to deal with a little cold then aren't you?" Deidara dared to give the redhead a quick glare, before grinning mischeviously.

"Oh _Danna_..." Sasori was about to answer, but suddenly he was pulled into the lake as well. Deidara was right, it was freezing.

Sasori knew he deserved that so he didn't complain, maybe the water would wash their clothes as well as their hair.

"I wish there was some soap, un..." Unfortunately there wasn't so the blonde went without, trying out different plants instead which all had different scents. Some smelt sweet, some were strong, some where weak and some just smelt disgusting.

"Okay so are you finally done now?" Sasori was sitting beside the lake, kicking his feet in the water. Deidara looked up at him and sighed, he was done ages ago but had decided to just stay in the water, which had now gotten used to.

"_Fine_, un." He got out of the water, his hair dripping wet, though he tied that up with the bobbles he had on his wrist. Sasori's hair had dried ages ago, well it was much shorter and he had less of it.

"Good brat." Sasori said, standing up and sweeping the mud of his trousers. The rain had finally stopped so the ground had started to dry up a little, making the redhead that slighest bit happier.

XXX

Deidara looked up at the tree which was ontop of the ledge, what caught his eyes were the red fruit growing on it.

"Danna I've found something, un!" Sasori looked to where Deidara was pointing at, he was squinting though he still couldn't see anything.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Deidara looked at him confused.

"The apples on the tree on that ledge over there, un." Sasori sighed.

"How far can you see brat?"

"Very far, un." Sasori looked up through the trees, there still wasn't anything edible.

"We're not climbing that ledge, for a starter you'll just get stuck and that ledge is far away." Deidara pouted but decided not to say anything, there was no point in battling in an argument you've already lost.

"Fine, un. Though I don't see anything else edible..." Sasori rolled his eyes and he continued to search, Deidara was right and there wasn't anything, well apart from the fruit that the blonde had spied.

"If we don't find anything by sunset, we'll climb up that ledge okay?" Deidara nodded and they both continued to look, though soon it came sunset and they still hadn't found anything.

"I think we're going for a climb, un..." Deidara commented, which Sasori harshly sighed at, he expected to find atleast _something_ down here but no, THERE WASN'T ANYTHING!

"Fine, we'll head over to the ledge, can you still see it?" Deidara nodded and they went towards the ledge, when they reached in they found it was pretty high. "Right I'll climb okay?"

Deidara knew he couldn't climb now, expeccialy since he only had one hand so it would be hard to get a grip on something.

"Okay, un. I'll guess I'll watch from down here..." Sasori looked up at the rocky ledge, the wall was practically straight without hardly anything where to hold onto. He took a deep breath before looking up, couldn't he just do this tomorow? There would no be point, he should just get it over and done with.

Sasori found an area with goot footing and begun to climb, reaching up and taking another piece of wall. It was difficult to climb but he soon reached the top, pulling himself up. At the top of the ledge he found a few trees with fruit healthily growing.

Sasori examined the fruit, they seemed that they were fully grown so they would be safe enough to eat. He pulled down the fruit, which was mostly red apples, and placed them on the ground next to him. When he had around enough to last maybe a few days, or around 15 to be more presist, he looked over the edge.

"Okay Dei I have enough, can you catch them?" The blonde nodded, so Sasori started by throwing one down, which Deidara caught single handedly, then placing it on the ground next to him and getting ready to catch the next one. Sasori soon finished throwing the apples and decided to climb down. He looked down uncertainly, how would he again?

He started by uncertainly moving a leg down, trying to find somewhere with stable footing, which he found soon enough. He placed his shaking leg on it, it was freezing and he was scared that he would fall. Sasori then closed his eyes as he gripped onto the edge of the ledge tightly whilst he placed his other foot on the footing.

"Are you alright Danna, un?" Deidara looked up at the struggling redhead, who seemed to be holding onto the ledge for dear life, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sasori shook his head when he realised he was stuck, his palms getting sweaty from holding on for to long.

The blonde looked up, biting his lip. He headed to the rock wall, finding a footing to hold onto then started to slowly climg a little using his one hand.

"Stop climbing!" Deidara looked up to see the redhead looking down at him with a frightened look. "I'll be down in a minute okay?" Deidara nodded, jumping down and stepping back from the wall, which had small rocks sliding down.

Sasori took a deep breath as he moved his foot to find another place to stand, there wasn't _any_. He desperately looked around, his grip on the rocks getting looser by the second. Deidara watched worried, he wanted to _help_, but instead he had to watch as Sasori struggled.

One of the redhead's hands finally slipped, leaving him with only one hand to grip onto while having to footing, great just great... Sasori moved one of his hands up to hold back onto the rock, but...it was to far. He realised he had just let go and he was falling...

XXX

_Someone help! Sasori isn't waking up! He fell of the ledge... he won't wake up. I'm looking at him right now, we're on the beach, it was as far as I could go carrying him, and the sand is really soft I guess. Sasori please wake up! I wish I didn't even spot that stupid tree now, it's my fault..._

_Deidara_

XXX

The blonde sniffed as he wiped the blood which was sliding down Sasori's cheek, his thumb going crimson. It was early hours of the morning, it was freezing and the rain had started again. Deidara pulled the borrowed jumped of and covered the red head with it, placing Sasori's head onto his lap as he looked around desperately.

There wasn't anyone around, no one. It was just Deidara and Sasori, alone on the deserted island. The stupid island! As soon as they reached this stupid island only bad stuff had been happening, well maybe not all of it was bad. Deidara stroked Sasori's red lock, looking down at him, Sasori.

He had fallen in love for the first time, he had fallen for Sasori and no doubt that Sasori had fallen for him...

Deidara looked around, far into the ocean. Wait... is that? Is... that a ship?! It was heading straight for the island! Deidara gently placed the redhead on the sand, running towards the ocean, waving his arm.

"Over here, un!" He yelled that, trying to catch the ships attention, just hoping it would work. He sighed in relief as the ship got closer towards the island, shining a light at the blonde so they could spot him.

When the ship pulled up and the crew members jumping out, Deidara caught the arm of the closest one, pulling him towards Sasori.

"You have to help him, un! He's hurt!" Some of the crew members headed towards the redhead whilst some went back into the ship for first aid equiment. The person who looked like the captain turned towards the blonde.

"Where you on board 'The Believer' when it was flooded?" Deidara nodded, remembering the ship. "We heard about it yesterday and we were looking for survivors, are you and the male over there the only ones?"

Deidara nodded, whiping his eyes with his arm. The captain, who's name was Pein, looked at the area where Deidara's other arm should be.

"Did you loose that recently?" Once again Deidara nodded, moving his arm back down again. Pein nodded, he turned towards one of the members of the ship. "Take him inside."

"But I have to stay with Sasori, un!" Deidara insisted, kneeling by the redhead.

"That arm is going to get infected, please go inside, Konan will look after you." Pein pointed at a young woman, with blue hair which was tied back, her orange eyes looked at the blonde gently.

"Please I won't hurt you..." she held a hand out, which Deidara reluculetnly took, and headed inside with Konan. She sat him in the medical room on a bed with snowy white sheets which were neatly tucked in the matress. "Could you take your shirt of for a moment please?"

Deidara blushed whilst taking his shirt of and Konan examined his arm, looking at how it was cut of. "Will Sasori be alright, un?"

"The redhead? Yeah he should be alright..." Konan said uncertainly, pulling out some cream and rubbing it in the area around the arm then putting a bandage on. "We could of actually saved it but you don't have the arm... We could give you a metal one though..."

Deidara shrugged, not in the mood to discuss his arm, what mattered right now was Sasori. The blonde's eyes lit up as he saw Sasori being carried into the room, being placed on the bed opposite him. He looked at the redhead's face, his eyes were still closed.

"He has a few deep cuts which might need stitching and a few bruises, maybe a few broken bones. Apart from that he should be alright..." Konan nodded at the man who carried Sasori in, a man with silver hair and purple eyes, he was called Hidan.

Hidan nodded at the blonde. "Your friend is going to be alright, how 'bout we leave whilst Konan fixes him up?" Deidara nodded, jumping down of the bed and following the silver hair man to the top of the deck. The boat reminded Deidara of a... oh god.

Hidan smirked as the blonde finally realised. "Yes your on a pirate ship, with the members being..." he pulled a eyepatch over his eyes, it was black and had a red cloud stitched on. "The Akatsuki! The most feared pirates in the world!" The most feared pirate? Deidara looked at Hidan, when the pirates had found him and Sasori, Deidara didn't even give them a second glance, let alone fearing them. One thing didn't make sense...

"Why did you help us, un?" Hidan grin got wider as he looked over the edge of the boat and down at the vicious sea.

"You see, when we heard The Believer had been sunk, we headed to the area to see if there was any survivors, if there were we would make them apart of the crew, we are kind of down on members and we'll take just about anyone, which includes you and the redhead..." Deidara stared in surprise, he was going to be a pirate?

"You want me to be apart of the Akatsuki?" Hidan nodded, all the members discluding Konan came over. The leader pulled out an eyepatch.

"What do you say Deidara? Will you join?" Deidara looked down at the eyepatch, looking at it in deep thought. Should he become apart of the crew of the most feared pirates in the world... Hell yeah!

"Yes I will, un." Everyone cheered as he took the eyepatch and pulled it on, covering the eye which was hidden by his blonde bang. "Wait... what about Sasori?"

Pein looked at the blonde, almost smiling. "When he wakes up he'll be apart of the Akatsuki as well..." He handed Deidara another eyepatch, he knew what he had to do.

XXX

Deidara stood next to the redhead, his eyes watering slightly, was he going to be alright?

"Hey Sasori, guess what? We're going to be apart of the Akatsuki, un!" Deidara gently placed the eyepatch over Sasori's left eye.

Konan watched, standing in the shadows next to the door, a slight smirk on her face. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, just do us all a favour and not die...

XXX

**MAJOR PLOT TWIST! This of course is just the first part of the story... muwhahaha, there will be a sequel...**

**Songs used, Airplanes by b.o.b ft Hayley Williams, which I don't own in anyway at all**

**Please review ^^**


End file.
